


Mango, My Love

by sub_bts_smut



Category: K-pop, Pentagon (Korea Band), Triple H (Korea Band)
Genre: Dom!Hyuna, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hyuna is fiery, Kissing, Sub!E'Dawn, and loves to draw, it's just HyunDawn being cute, the D/s is more subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sub_bts_smut/pseuds/sub_bts_smut
Summary: Hyuna spends a day in bed with her tender boyfriend Hyojong.





	Mango, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> What a couple. Love my queen Hyuna; love the goodest of all boys, our Hyojong who never ceases to stun. 
> 
> EDIT: Now that they're fired — all the best to them, and fuck Cube.

“The chin! Oh, please. It’s not quite how I imagined it to look like.”  
“Try again, I don’t mind staying still.”  
“Um. It could be the angle. Let’s see. Okay.”

Hyuna turns her drawing pad to the side to peer at it from the opposite side. As a matter of fact, she realizes, the chin  _is_  a bit too slanted. 

She goes on guiding her pen in rough strokes until a new outline emerges. The paper is coarse enough to make it look a bit scraggly but picks up the graphite with less residue than before —perfect pressure. That goes on for a couple of minutes, only interrupted by the occasional chirping of birds outside. Other than that, the bedroom remains silent.

It’s when she starts moving around the eraser that Hyojung breaks his freeze a bit. 

“Noona. You don’t have to work so hard. It’s just a portrait!”

But Hyuna keeps on erasing. She takes another pencil to soften the edges, then goes back and forth between staring at the pad and Hyojong again. The portrait starts to look a lot more shapely by now, but Hyuna still doesn’t appear satisfied. 

“You see,” she mumbles, “I want something nice to hang up in our new flat.”

He cocks his head to the side at that. The bed frame creaks.

“Oh really, that’s what it’s for?”  
“Hey, don’t move around!”  
“Ah! Sorry, jagiya!”  
“I feel like the eyes could use some more shadowing, wait a second. Here. Right here.”

Now, Hyojong doesn’t dare to blink. Drawing eyes, he knows, is always way too difficult. The birds are ever so lively in the garden. 

Hyuna shoves the duvet to the side to crawl into the corner where he is perched with a ridiculously large bowl of sliced mangos. After inspecting him from all sides and moving the lamp around on the bedstand, she emits a quick ‘Oh!’ and fetches a third pencil from the little case in her lap. It’s covered in flakes from the eraser, but she is too fixated on his eyes to care. Hyojong does remain stiff until Hyuna quits over the lashes, casting aside the case and pad looking more than crestfallen. 

“Why, why!”  
“Our flat can have a normal wallpaper, too, if you like that,” Hyojong picks up a few pencils that have scattered on the bed, and places them next to the lamp. “You can pick your favorite picture and we send this to a good copy shop downtown.”  
“But I want you,” Hyuna sighs, getting some rubber flakes off her jeans. “Maybe I should start a second sketch. With colored pens. I like these more. It might take longer.”  
“Are you sure I won’t fossilize if you do that?”

Hyojong dips into the mango bowl with an alleviated smile, then stuffs his mouth with what appears to be a whole palm. He munches with huge cheeks, making Hyuna cackle.

“Kudm e mfo hawf m aw!”    
“Sorry, what?”  
“Couldn’t eat these,” he swallows. “For half an hour!”  
“Oh— I got, uh, really carried away. I’m sorry.”  
“It’s ok. You are more important than mangos, I know that eyes are a hassle. You’ll ace the lashes next time. With colored pens. Want some?”

He tilts his bowl into her direction.

“Just one to try.”

Hyojong picks up a particularly clean-cut chunk and maneuvers it between Hyuna’s teeth. 

“It’s sweet!” she blinks and picks up a second one herself. “But seriously, your lashes are distracting. It’s so hard to draw.”  
“Distracting, how come!”  
“I don’t know. They’re even prettier than mine. I mean look, they’re super long.”

Hyuna picks up the drawing pad again to show him but realizes too late that her fingers, smudgy with mango juice, leave a heavy stain on the sketch. 

“Shit!” she chucks it out of the bed. “I’m too stupid!”

The abject drawing tumbles to the floor under Hyojong’s frustrated wails. Hyuna, red from anger, rolls herself into the duvet up to the eyebrows and collapses next to him. 

“Two hours of work!”  
“Hey, my Noona is fiery today,” he ruffles her hair, peeling off the duvet ever so slightly. His own fingers leave stains there, but he doesn’t really mind it. Hyuna only emerges when he tickles her behind the ears, eliciting an arch of the brows, then a smile, finally. 

“Ah, I’m not good at this,” she sighs into his chest. “What can I do.”  
“At least getting cleaned up.”  
“Don’t wanna… the kitchen is too far. Today’s our lazy day, I even told mom not to bombard us with texts.”  
“Didn’t say you can’t do it right here.”  
“Huh?”

And Hyojong takes her hand. 

“Like this,” he hums and licks each finger, one by one. Hyuna realizes what he meant.  
“Getting saucy there!” she giggles and dips into the mango bowl right after. “Guess who has to do it again?”

Her gaze, now, with a bit of provocation. Hyojong smiles gently to himself, the way he always does. 

“A little mischief can’t be wrong,” he shrugs and lets his tongue twirl around her digits just as before. The drawing in the corner can almost be heard sulking. It must be so jealous.   
“You forgot something, here. I’m messy,” Hyuna points at her face. 

He makes his way to Hyuna’s cheek with puckered lips but is stopped by a disgruntled mumble a few inches short. 

“Hm?” he slants his head, bangs falling into his eyes. “What’s wrong?”  
“More to the middle. I don’t eat mango with my cheeks.”  
“I thought you do, they’re juicy! None of your fans would disagree, would they?”  
“Dawn-ah! Stop, you tease!”  
“Okay, okay.”  
“Try again,” she imitates his voice. “Don’t mind staying still. The longer, the better.” 

He starts anew and finally, their lips meet. So soft. So warm. She intertwines her hands with his hair. It’s like drawing him with her hands, just a different way. It takes a minute until he pops off, eventually, not as breathless as he thought. He gets better at pleasing her. Hyuna gets a little hiccup right after, prompting more confusion from him.

“Am I, am I messy myself?”  
“How much mango did you have, I just kissed an entire tropical island!”  
“Oh, um,” he rubs his neck, “I had mango shake for breakfast. That juice to go with lunch. Mango flavored chewing gum in the afternoon, and just now—”  
“Did mom recommend you that diet?”  
“I invented it myself, I think. I didn’t even notice until you asked me.”  
“What a kid.”  
“You don’t like tropical islands?”  
“Sure do, just gives me a hiccup. When will you eat chocolate again? I thought that’s your favorite snack!”  
“You like that taste the most on me?”  
“Of course, the nougat one. That’s my favorite.”  
“I’ll buy it next time when I fetch the groceries.”

He realizes that maybe, maybe, he has to cut down on the mango. Chewing gum  _and_ juice, that is too much. If he even forgets about the chocolate, things are bad. Posing for so long to have Hyuna draw him must’ve twisted some things around in his mind. Could it be that she is so sweet? He’ll never know. When he looks at her, his heart has already been hypnotized. 

“Hyojong, are you dreaming?”

Her voice anchors him back to reality with the birds, the gentle ruffling of the duvet around her hips. She’s busy scrolling through something on her phone. 

“Oh!”

Maybe he is dreaming.

“You know. As for buying, I had an idea. There must be an easier way.”  
”With the chocolate?”  
“No I mean, can we print out one of your selcas, too? For the wallpaper.”  
“Yes for sure, Hyun Da Vinci.”  
“My cutie babe.”

 


End file.
